Cambiando el pasado
by Aiko31
Summary: Ha pasado algo terrible: Naruto ha muerto,Tobi ha ganado... Hinata en un intento por atacar a Tobi sufre un extraño accidente... y se encuentra en un lugar inesperado y al frente suyo... esta Minato Namikaze. Primer fanfic denle una oportunidad


¡Hola! este es el primer fanfic que publico, espero que les guste...

tipo de letra:

"_recuerdo"_

_"__pensamiento"_

**1. El comienzo del fin o ¿el inicio de todo?**

Todo era gritos, confusión y destrucción que girando como un gran tornado embullia a todos: a los shinobis de la armada y al enemigo compuestos por zetsus blancos y personas revividas por el Edo Tensei, obligadas a pelear contra amigos y colegas.

Hinata Hyuga, heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha se encontraba combatiendo en medio de todo el caos, luchando por aquel que le dio una luz de esperanza a su vida llena de oscuros temores y dudas, aquel que cambio la manera de pensar de muchos de sus amigos y al que ella amaba: Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de Konoha que ahora es admirado por todos pero que antes casi todos despreciaban, pero el, con esfuerzo y su capacidad de no rendirse logro que todos lo reconocieran como un digno ninja de Konoha .

Y mientras la guerra, de repente, se sintió un estremecimiento en la tierra y a lo lejos, se pudieron ver tres luces de distintos colores: una de un amarillo resplandeciente, otra de un anaranjado rojizo y la tercera de un morado oscuro que emitía una gran maldad. Al observar aquello todos detuvieron sus luchas para contemplarlos como hipnotizados, porque esas luces chocaban entre sí como si se estuvieran enfrentando.

Las luces anaranjada y amarilla parecía que iban aumentando y presionando a la morada que empezaba a disminuir, pero, de repente apareció otra luz morada aún más oscura y entonces…

Todo cambio.

Ambas luces moradas se unieron y aumentaron en tamaño y poder recomenzando de nuevo la lucha que se prolongó y siguió, no se sabe durante cuánto tiempo, hasta que finalmente la luz anaranjada se extinguió, pero justo antes de que se apagara se escuchó un gran rugido como el de un animal herido que hizo que todos los combatientes se estremecieran y que en los corazones de todos los ninjas de la armada shinobi hubiera una sombra de un mal presagio sobre todo en el del Raikage que intento ir al lugar siendo detenido por Madara Uchiha y el Raikage movido por una extraña desesperación por ir allá ataco al Uchiha con todo su poder siendo ayudado por los demás Kages.

Mientras tanto en la lucha de las dos y enormes luces moradas contra la, ahora, solitaria luz amarilla que se iba debilitando con el tiempo pero que en un momento su brillo aumento (como el de una llama antes de extinguirse)las otras disminuyeron, pero, la luz amarilla vacilo, las sombras crecieron…y la luz amarilla se apagó.

Un tenso silencio se impuso en el campo mientras que los zetsus blancos se retiraban con sonrisas malévolas y los muertos revividos por el Edo Tensei miraban tristemente a sus amigos antes de desaparecer, indicio de que Kabuto termino su trabajo pero que a la vez que indicaba que…

Perdieron la guerra.

Antes de que las aturdidas mentes de los ninjas de la armada shinobi empezaran a procesar las terribles noticias, empezó a temblar; pero no como la vez anterior, está vez era peor: la tierra se estremecía y convulsionaba, el cielo se oscureció y donde se habían visto las luces se vio otra de un color rojo sangre, muy enorme, y algunos jurarían haber visto la sombra de una gran criatura, pero al cabo de unos segundos todos los fenómenos desaparecieron. Sin embargo paso algo extraño, los ninjas sensores que percibían la esencia y cantidad de chakra habían palidecido y temblaban.

— ¿Sen...Sentiste eso? —pregunto uno

— Si era enorme y… y monstruoso — contesto su compañero

Pero en ese momento llegaron dos grupos de diferentes lugares: uno era encabezado por los Kages, que al ver desaparecer a Madara supieron que algo malo había pasado por lo que decidieron reunirse con los demás, al igual que el otro grupo que era la unidad médica que habían ido a curar a los posibles heridos, y entre ellas estaba Sakura Haruno alumna de Godaime Hokage.

— ¡¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió esta ultima

— No lo sé Hokage-sama —respondió un ninja nervioso

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —exclamo el Raikage casi al borde de un colapso nervioso provocado por el raro miedo que sentía.

—Calma Raikage —le recomendó el Tsuchikage —todo ha pasado muy rápido ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.

—Es cierto, nadie lo entiende —dijo la Mizukage — aunque creo que todo esto es una mala señal.

Todos (Kages y ninjas) asintieron en silencio hasta que…

— ¿Y dónde están Naruto y Killer Bee? —pregunto Gaara al percatarse de la ausencia de los dos Jinchuuriki

Y en ese momento lo comprendieron: la retirada de los zetsus blancos, la desaparición del Edo Tensei, los terremotos, el sentimiento de peligro que tenían todos, la rara desesperación del Raikage… . Pero… no podía ser, porque si era cierto Naruto y Killer Bee estaban…

—Creo que puedo responder esa pregunta —una voz interrumpió los pensamientos sombríos de todos.

Al darse cuenta de quién era los Kages exclamaron:

— ¡TU!

Era el enmascarado que se había hecho pasar por Madara Uchiha; sin embargo algo había cambiado en él, si su chakra que transmitía antes era peligroso ahora era terrorífico, cuando bajo la vista para verlos todos observaron con pavor y asombro que en uno de sus ojos estaba el Mangekyo Sharingan y en el otro el Rinnegan.

—Aja soy yo — dijo burlón —pero estaban preguntando sobre sus amiguitos ¿no? ¿Sasuke?

Y detrás de el apareció otra persona, una a la que los ninjas de Konoha y algunos aliados conocían, el traidor de Konoha : Sasuke Uchiha, ex miembro del equipo 7. Sin embargo nadie tuvo tiempo para hablar porque este arrojo dos bultos cerca de ellos y los miro con sus ojos llenos de odio y esbozo una sonrisa fría, pero, en ese momento dos borrones pasaron delante de los Kages y se acercaban a uno de los bultos en el que predominaba extrañamente el color naranja y al mismo tiempo el Raikage se dirigía al otro, y…

— ¡NARUTO! —el grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor de Sakura resonó en todo el campo mientras que Kakashi Hatake quien aferraba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su alumno y aunque no se veía la cara de Kakashi su cuerpo estaba temblando.

"_¡Kakashi-sensei! Usted siempre llega tarde, `ttebayo –decía un niño rubio al escuchar otra patética excusa de su sensei_

— ¡BEE! —otro grito resonó en el aire , el Raikage sostenía el cuerpo del quien fuera el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi

Para entonces algunos ninjas, sobre todo de la hoja y la nube, ya se habían acercado al lugar donde estaban sus amigos, Tsunade y Sai habían sido de los primeros en llega seguidos de los demás, Tsunade al constatar que no había signos vitales en Naruto empezó a llorar al igual que Sai que perdió al amigo que le había ayudado a encontrar su identidad luego de años oscuros en Raíz.

Al otro lado ninjas de Kumogakure rodeaban al Raikage y lloraban porque habían perdido a alguien a quien apreciaban mucho y el mismo Raikage, ante la sorpresa de todos, también lloraba porque después de todo Bee era su hermano tal vez no de sangre pero si de espíritu y a pesar de todo lo exasperante que era lo había querido mucho.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shino y Lee intentaban retener las lágrimas pero no podían en cambio Tenten e Ino(que se había agachado para abrazar a Sakura) lloraban abiertamente y Hinata simplemente estaba en Shock. Porque todos habían perdido en ese momento a un amigo, a un hermano, a un hijo porque Naruto no solo había sido un compañero o alumno sino era alguien que los había unido a todos ellos y al que ellos admiraban tanto como ninja como persona.

Pero aun así el dolor de ellos no se comparaba al de Hinata porque ella no solo lo había admirado sino lo también lo amaba tanto que hubiera estado dispuesta a morir por él, pero ahora al verlo muerto en los brazos de su sensei sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y recuerdos llegaban a su mente en el que aparecía el hiperactivo ninja con su gran sonrisa y sus clásicos "`ttebayo", recuerdos felices que son cosa del pasado, porque ya nunca más vería esa sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos de los que se enamoró.

Y en ese instante se escuchó una risa siniestra.

—Jaja —rio "Tobi" — ¿van a seguir lamentándose por la muerte de esos dos? Pelearon bien pero… no lo suficiente y al final obtuve lo que era útil de ellos: sus bijus

Todos los ninjas reaccionaron ante esas palabras soberbias y empezaron a lanzarle insultos a Sasuke y "Tobi", mientras que los cinco Kages planeaban un nuevo ataque(en el que el Raikage quería ser el primero en golpear a esos dos).

La Hokage dijo algo que no escucharon todos pero tres ninjas de Konoha se acercaron con unas especies de Kunai de extraña apariencia con unas inscripciones en las empuñadura pero cuando iban a entregarlos a la Hokage una figura paso corriendo y les quito uno de los Kunai para ir con ella a atacar a "Tobi", todos reaccionaron de su aturdimiento y sorpresa por la acción tan impulsiva que había tomado…

— ¡Hinata-sama! —grito Neji

— ¡Mocosa, vuelve! —grito Tsunade

— Esa niña está muerta —comento Karui a Omoi quien solamente asintió

Pero a Hinata no le importaba lo que le dijeran, ya lo había decidido, ese sujeto pagaría lo que le hizo a Naruto-kun y ella se aseguraría de que así fuera

— "_¡Seré el próximo Hokage y así todos me reconocerán, ´ttebayo! _— _decía un pequeño niño rubio alegremente sin saber que era observado por una pequeña niña de ojos perlados que sonreía tiernamente al escucharlo"_

Un sueño que nunca se haría realidad por la culpa de la ambición de un hombre

—"_Eres muy rara, Hinata _—_dijo Naruto _—_pero ¿sabes? Me gustan las personas como tú"_

Alguien tan amable, tan bueno, tan justo no merecía la muerte que tuvo. Reprimiendo las lágrimas, Hinata enfrento a Tobi que sonrió burlón y Sasuke que estaba a su lado alzo una ceja.

— ¿Piensas atacarme, princesita Hyuga? —Dijo irónico —muy valiente de tu parte, en recompensa te diré lo que dijo tu amado Jinchuuriki antes de morir, murmuro un nombre ¿Cuál será? Ah sí, Hinata, oh ¿ese es tu nombre? ¿Cierto?

Con un grito ahogado de furia y dolor, Hinata intento atacar con el Kunai a Tobi pero este desapareció y apareció unos metros alejados de ella y con voz aburrida dijo:

—Sasuke, mátala ¿quieres?

Hinata que se había girado a atacar a Tobi se olvidó de Sasuke que ya estaba a medio metro de ella apunto de atacarla con el Chidori, los demás le gritaban algo pero no entendía lo que le decían mientras miraba los fríos ojos de su ya seguro asesino _"Como desearía…Naruto-kun… haber hecho algo…algo realmente importante por ti"_

Sin saberlo Hinata había apretado con mucha fuerza el Kunai del que empezaba a emanar una luz dorada

"_Realmente lo siento Naruto-kun…no hice nada por ti… me hubiera gustado tuvieras una vida más feliz…una familia que te amé… a tus padres a tu lado…no me importa si tengo que pagar el precio pero desearía que tuvieras una nueva oportunidad junto con tu familia"_

Y Hinata lloro y una lágrima suya cayó sobre el Kunai que empezó a brillar aún más fuerte rodeándola por completo, ella sorprendida miro al Kunai y luego a Sasuke que la miraba estupefacto, pero la luz dorada aumento tanto que cubrió los demás colores y Hinata al no soportar tanta luz cerro los ojos y no vio más.

Todo era oscuro, escucho unos susurros tal vez del viento, estaba echada sobre algo blando y húmedo pero no podía levantarse: sentía su cuerpo tan pesado, incluso sus parpados le pesaban, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar él porque estaba así de cansada ya que se oyeron pisadas y una voz rompió el silencio.

— ¿Estas bien jovencita? — dijo una voz preocupada

Logro moverse un poco y sintió que la persona se agachaba y delicadamente pasaba el brazo debajo su espalda y la inclinaba un poco hacia arriba. En ese momento Hinata abrió por fin los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un par de bellos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Naruto, que la observaban sorprendidos y preocupados y cuando se fijó en todo el rostro de aquella persona, casi le da algo, ¡Era muy parecido a Naruto!

Al mirar a aquel extraño sintió un gran dolor porque le hizo recordar que Naruto había muerto, lagrimas ardientes empezaron a salir de los ojos de Hinata alarmando al extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto preocupado — ¿te duele algo?

— ¿Quién…quien eres tú? —pregunto Hinata antes de volver a desmayarse pero vio que el joven rubio la miraba confundido.

¿Que les pareció? cualquier sugerencia o critica las acepto, la verdad es que esta historia se me había ocurrido mientras veía La torre perdida y leyendo el manga de Naruto por Internet pero no me animaba a subirla porque tenia un poco de miedo(mi maldita falta de seguridad), pero ya me anime al leer la historia de otro autor al que admiro por su creatividad.


End file.
